


Iron Control

by cadkitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Dominance, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con References, Topping from the Bottom, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki realizes that it’s never been Tony’s heart that rules his decisions in life, but his mind. That gives him all the power he ever needed over the one and only Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pumpkinromance](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pumpkinromance).



> Commission from ACE 2013. Loki gets what he wants.  
> Beta Readers: Leo  
> Song[s]: http://8tracks.com/conreeaght/attracted-to-sin

Tony’s gaze shifted up to the ceiling, his heart pounding in his chest. This... this was not what he expected. Today had started off perfectly calm and had evolved into something of a horror show as it had gone on. First, Thor had come to visit him, completely convinced that his brother was out to get Tony – and only Tony – for some unknown reason. But once he’d calmed down, he’d realized it was a completely irrational move, given the truth of all that had gone down in the past 48 hours. And then Pepper... dear Pepper. She had absolutely flipped her lid over the most ridiculous shit and gone stomping off, raving about papers and Tony’s lack of responsibility.

And now... this. Thor had, evidentially, been correct in all of his assumptions. Tony had been in the bloody kitchen, of all places, when the glass window in his living room had shattered. By the time he’d tossed the pan he’d been cooking eggs in into the sink and turned off the gas stove, it had been too late to get to his suits. And none other than Loki had managed to make his way into the room. Stupidity, Tony decided, had led him to care about the stove and the smoke that would have been created over his own goddamned life. It was, if nothing else, a mistake he’d never make again.

Things had heated up quickly and Tony had realized within seconds that Loki meant to try to kill him... or perhaps something worse. Currently, he was staring up at his kitchen ceiling, which was in near danger of crashing down on his head given the energy blast Loki had just delivered to it. Tony cussed under his breath and crept along the backside of the bar. Great... just fucking great. A little more to the left and the guest bed would be in the fucking kitchen.

He popped up and threw a rather large butcher knife, intent on imbedding it into Loki’s back. The God shifted to the left just the slightest and reached up, catching the knife’s handle from mid-flight. “Your mortal shit won’t work, Stark. You’re just a puny _human_ ,” he spit out the word in utter dislike, “and you’ll never win against a God like me.”

Tony made a break for the basement door, cursing his luck as he went, flinging himself the last few feet. And then he was being lifted off his feet and flying through the air. His back hit the solid surface of his marble counter top and he cringed in pain. A moment later, Loki was on top of the counter as well, kneeling over him, one hand wrapped around his throat, the other holding the Chitauri scepter threateningly near his head. “I’ve found something out about you, Stark,” he hissed out from between clenched teeth. In the next moment, he touched the staff to Tony’s temple and the Avenger went limp under him. Chuckling, Loki removed it and stared down at him. “Your mind is greater than your heart has ever been. Most people’s hearts rule them, but with you... it’s always been your head.”

There were a few seconds in which Tony grappled with his mind, with the insertion of a will that was not his own. But those fragile strands of control slipped from his fingers and in the next instant, he found himself floating in a completely different place, mentally, than he ever had been before. Some part of him knew he was still being controlled, but another part simply couldn’t find the will to care. His muscles went lax and he blinked up at Loki, finding that he saw him in an entirely different light. He stared up into the face of complete power... the face of a man he suddenly felt completely different towards than ever before. The hatred, the longing to beat this little brat into the ground all faded away, leaving behind something utterly altered.

Loki shifted back and then pushed himself up off the countertop. “We don’t have much time,” he breathed out, offering his hand to the other man. A little smirk slid across his lips. “You know... Thor’s got it all so very wrong, Tony.”

“Mmm... how so?” Tony responded as he took Loki’s hand and stood up. Inside he was in a battle between his actions and the tiny locked-away part of his mind that screamed that something was entirely wrong about what was happening.

“I don’t want to kill you.” Loki led him from the kitchen, through the shattered glass of the living room, and up the stairs. He stopped at the Master bedroom and then shoved the door open, turning to pin the other with his gaze. “What I desire is so much more... _base_ than that.” 

A sweeping gesture of the staff and Tony moved without thought, stepping into the bedroom and automatically pulling the white tank top he’d been wearing over his head, discarding it on the floor.

“Yes... just like that,” the God’s eyes glimmered faintly, even in the relative darkness of the room, as though a certain fire burned within them. He closed the door behind them, moving to put the staff on the stand beside the bed. “All of it...”

Tony’s fingers slid down to his sweatpants, pushing them down his toned hips, letting them pool on the floor at his feet. He stepped free of them and then stood, watching Loki as the God began to unfasten his armor. 

Piece-by-piece, Loki disrobed; enjoying the way Tony’s eyes followed every single movement he made. He stripped himself equally as bare as the man before him, his gaze never leaving the other. He was pale, whereas Tony was nearly bronzed, his own hair thick and black, the length of it tumbling down to his shoulders, Tony’s short and brown. His gaze flitted down to the other man’s length, smirking slightly to find it already swelling with desire, the ruddy head slickened with a single drop of precum. He stepped forward finally, mentally urging Tony to step back until he tumbled onto the bed, just where he wanted him.

Tony complied with the mental pushes on his brain, stepping backwards and finally sitting down a bit hard on the edge of the bed. He slid backwards on the sheets completely of his own volition, a bit surprised at where this was obviously going. A laugh bubbled up inside him as he lay back on the sea of pillows, sliding his arms up over his head and tucking his hands under the pillows, grasping smooth plastic.

Loki paused, one knee on the bed, his gaze narrowing, his hand automatically going toward the staff.

“Thor said you wanted to kill me.” Tony let out a laugh again. “All you really wanted was to fuck me.” Shaking his head, Tony pulled the object from under the pillows and tossed it at Loki.

The God snatched the object from the air and then stared at it, his confused gaze slipping to Tony’s face. “What is this?” he demanded.

“Lube. Put it on your dick.” Tony gestured at the other’s already hardened length. “I’m not taking that without lube, period.”

Loki blinked in utter confusion, his mouth opening slightly, but no sound coming out.

“Get over yourself.” Tony let out, shaking his head a little as he spread his legs. “It’s not my first ballgame... and, yes, I’m back in control of my own mental faculties...” _for the most part_. There were still things he was doing without thinking, knowing they were what the God wanted, like spreading his legs, but the truth of it was... he couldn’t bring himself to mind. If anything, it was a bit... fun. Nothing he wasn’t used to in the power play department, just a new way of asserting control, he supposed.

“You...” Loki seemed utterly at a loss for words, shutting his mouth a few seconds later and staring once again at the lubricant bottle in his hand, then back at Tony. Finally, “Why?”

Tony arched one eyebrow and stretched a bit, his now-fully-hard cock bobbing between his legs. “Why am I letting you fuck me if I’m back in control?” When he got no response from Loki, he just smirked and slid one hand down to grasp himself, jerking off for a few seconds. He let go with a groan and put his hand back over his head. “When you’ve been in control of your life as long as I have... when you fight for that control, day-in and day-out... and then someone comes along and rips it from your hands, completely unwillingly... it does things to you.” His tongue slid out, wetting his lips before disappearing back inside his mouth. “You want to fuck me... and I _need_ you to.”

In that moment, something changed. Loki made fast work of the lubricant bottle and then he was there, right between Tony’s legs, his hands lifting the Avenger’s hips from the bed, his cock pressing against Tony’s entrance insistently. With a shudder, the God’s hips snapped forward, his cock sliding into the other man’s tight passage.

Tony’s fingertips curled into the material of his pillows, his head tilting back, a breath huffing out as he groaned, hips arching, cock flexing. It had been so long since he’d felt this from another man, so long since he’d allowed himself to be dominated in such a way. Sure... he was still in control in many ways, but the ones that mattered to his libido were all in the hands of the pale man hovering over him.

The first few thrusts were anything but coordinated, stuttering and clumsy between the pair. But slowly, they adjusted to one another, their movements falling in sync, Tony’s hips rolling up, his ass clenching around Loki’s cock as the other pushed into him, sinking deep and then sliding back out. It wasn’t nearly as frantic as one would have thought it would be. They moved in a slow, sensual sort of manner, though the room was on fire with the crackle of lust. 

Loki shifted over Tony, his hand finding the headboard, using it for leverage, his thrusts slowly becoming more forceful, though his pacing remained the same. Slow... sensual... _hard_.

The sound of wood snapping came from downstairs and Tony breathed out a sigh, one hand coming up to hold onto Loki’s bicep, his fingers tracing the powerful muscle beneath the other’s skin. “They’re coming,” he offered quietly.

Loki’s eyelids fluttered open and he stared down at Tony, his pace finally going faster. “No,” he breathed out, “not... not yet.”

Tony bit his lip for a moment and then murmured, “Jarvis?”

_”Yes, Sir?”_

“Hold them off for a bit.”

_”How shall I-“_

“Just do it, Jarvis!”

_”Yes, Sir.”_

A moment later, he heard shouting and the sounds of obvious fighting from downstairs. “Don’t hurt them, Jarvis... just... we need a few more minutes.”

_“You don’t have long, Sir. I would suggest that you might hurry.”_

Tony breathed out a laugh, his eyes meeting fiery green. “You heard the man.”

Loki let out a groan. “Touch your cock, Stark.” With that, he grasped the headboard with both hands, his cock sinking in deep, pulling back out, and then his hips snapped forward as he thrust in with a sharp cry. His point changed, his pace growing frantic, his face contorting with pleasure as he forced himself up the ramp toward orgasm.

Tony complied, sliding his hand down to his dick and wrapping his fingers around it. He bucked into his own touch, the combination of Loki’s cock buried deep inside his ass and the feeling of his own dick sliding into his hand made him nearly heady with his need. His legs spread wider, hips arching more forcefully. “Harder... _fuck_ me like you mean it.”

The God let out a groan, shifting his position so he had Tony pinned in place as he began to outright piston his hips, fucking Tony for all he was worth. His gaze slid down to watch his cock as it disappeared within Tony’s body. His hair cascaded over his shoulders, hanging in his face as he gasped for each and every breath, whimpering with the absolute need to cum before he was disallowed from doing so.

Jarvis’ voice came back over the intercom system. _”I’m sorry, Sir, but they are coming.”_

Tony slid his hand down from the other man’s arm, over his chest, and then to his lower abdomen, just resting there. “Cum, Loki... let me have it.”

With a cry, the God slammed his hips forward and stiffened, his cock pulsing deep inside Tony’s body, filling him completely with his essence.

The door slammed open, Thor, Steve, and Clint nearly tumbling into the room, weapons at the ready.

Tony closed his eyes and basked in the fact that he’d been caught in such a compromising situation. His hips arched, his body lifting nearly from the bed as he moved himself on Loki’s cock a few more times, his hand still frantically working his own length. He shuddered hard and then moaned loud enough to disturb every single viewer currently standing in the room. The fragile lines snapped and then he was tumbling over the edge as he impaled himself one last time on the mischievous God’s cock. Cum spurted from his cock, painting his abdomen in pearlescent white, his hips rocking to enhance his pleasure as he milked himself for all he was worth.

He sank onto the bed in utter relief, his muscles relaxed, his mind completely free of anything Loki had done to him, the last traces of his hold falling away with his orgasm. Tony’s eyes flicked up to Loki’s, seeing the near fear settled within them. He slid his hand up from the other’s abdomen, over his chest, up his neck, and into his hair. Forcefully, he pulled him down and kissed him hard, their teeth clanking, tongues sliding harshly across one another before he slid his lips to the other’s ear. “I’ll take care of it... roll off the side of the bed.”

Loki did as he was bid, pulling out of Tony’s body and rolling off the bed into the floor on the other side. Tony, for his part, sat up and pulled enough of the covers over him to cover his slowly softening cock. He pinned the three men with a look and then smirked. “Who’s next?”

**The End**


End file.
